the blind man
by MOKU-MOKU
Summary: seeing the world as it is, is somtimes scary...but for one man its not possible.
1. Default Chapter

My first serious fic..SO NO FLAMES! _! I do not own YGO but I do own the charrie the blind man..ONTO THE FIC!  
  
*a boy curled in a ball in the corner, he sat in a dark basement where his father had locked him away. After his mother's death his father had lost all hope n blamed her death on the child. Torturing him in the dark basement where he was never to see the light of day.*  
  
*a cold sorrowfull voice whispered through the darkness* .why?...is there .something wrong with me?...why does my father do this to me..*tears dripped from his cheeks staining his clothes*  
  
*sooner or later the father died n the child was able to enter the world again..but.he couldn't after years of seeing how evil his father was.his own father! Imagine the people of the world.who barely knew him..he was too scared to see the world as it was..many people have the same problem...drunks who drink till midnight just to forgot a few things with the alcohol never to just face the task they want to forget.soon the child built up enough courage to walk towards the basement door. His small hand reached towards the doorknob gently turning it ..opening the door..*  
  
AHHH!!!!! *an errie scream filled the area as the burning light filled his eyes he quickly slammed the door stumbling back falling down the small set of stairs he quickly pulled himself up grabbing a small cloth on the floor he wrapped around his eyes..as a blindfold...never to see the world..he left the basement that very day...the child never took off the blindfold never to see..the child was no child no more.he had grown.he was a man, the blind man...*  
  
REVIEW PLZZZ!!! 


	2. i know so little,but i am so old

Chapter 2- the blind man….  
  
*the night had come, the man walked the streets wearing a long black cloak with a hood..that never revealed its face. As most know, the past will come back to haunt u... that's when a young man drunly walked up to the blind man*  
  
marik: hey! Buddy! What about a drink? Cmon ? how about it?  
  
Blind man:….leave me alone…..  
  
Marik: whats wrong? A drink will fix it…  
  
Blind man: drink…?...  
  
Marik: cmon…hey maybe we can get u a lady…*snicker*  
  
Blind man: ….why would any women want to look at a man like me….  
  
Marik: *had not seen the mans face* what are u tal- *he pulled the hood back to reveal the horrifying face of the man…. It was beaten old n scratched…n he wore a blindfold* whats wrong with you eyes….let me see them…..*trys to grab the blind fold*  
  
blind man: NO! *he barked the order as he kicked marik into the dirt* I do not know who you are…and u will not know who I am…..  
  
marik: wait! Fine…what would be ur name stranger?....  
  
blind man:…..i will never tell….*he disappeared into the eerie shadows of which he came…when he was alone…he popped the hood of the cloak back over his head….so no one was to see his face…was there a purpose in life for him? Was it to walk lonely through his life…the man wanted to know, learn….who? what? where? when? why? …he didn't know…he hadn't experienced life to its fullest…by seeing…* why am I here?...i don't know…but I cant learn…..  
  
*the man walked alone through the dark alley until a figure stopped him in his tracks*  
  
bandit keith: hey old man..*holding crow bar* give up your money and you wont get hurt…..  
  
blind man: …no one will get hurt….*he tried to walk past*  
  
bandit keith: GIMME YOUR MONEY! *he swung the crow bar at his head*  
  
blind man: *without moving bandit keith stopped *  
  
bandit keith: *sees the crow bar split in half* HO-HOW DID U !?  
  
blind man: *his wrinkled face smiled as a small blade held tightly in his hard hands*  
  
bandit keith: *he quickly ran…he hadn't expected an old man to hold a blade…n BE ABLE to use it..*  
  
they say old age comes with great knowledge….the man grew up without knowledge….it is like a row boat with no oar he is like a child…not knowing anything when he is born….but without an opportunity to learn….. there is many things he is missing in his life, love, passion, feelings of happiness….all there is sorrow and darkness. Without the love of someone else….can a child go on living the life….of a blind man…. 


End file.
